Learning to Forgive
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Despite her forgiving him, he now had to learn to forgive himself. AsseylumXSlaine (Post 2nd Cour)


**So the second part is going to be more of a SlaineXAsseylum, even if it is just a little bit of a hint. I like to think that if Asseylum would have never met Inaho (not very likely but if in another universe); she would have gotten together with Slaine. There is a hint of InahoXAsseylum though. So once again enjoy!**

* * *

Learning to Forgive

She had been there when Inaho had told him why he had been spared death. She had seen him burst into tears while struggling not to cry herself. Slaine, once her dearest friend, now only seemed to be a fraction of his former self.

_There's only so much Inaho can do to help him, I'm going to have to try at some point. Just not today…_

She knew that confronting him while he was like this wouldn't help anything. Inaho had come out of the room and just stared at her a second before she broke down crying. Luckily no one else was with them, with the guards and Inaho's sister waiting just outside the building. She knew that she shouldn't have let him hold her, but it was just too painful. Seeing Slaine like this and then not be able to be together with him.

Once she had fixed her composure, she was led out of the building and escorted back to her room. Klancain was gone for the day, helping with the peace negotiations with Earth. She started to devise a plan on a way to try and help Slaine, the one that she knew, emerge from where ever he may be.

It would be a few more weeks before she made her way back to that building with a plan in mind. Inaho didn't come today, simply because she didn't let him know that she was going. This was something she had to do on her own. The guards had once again been left outside, with her leaving a note back at the room about where she had gone.

She had entered the room, almost hesitantly, not quite sure how he would react. His eyes had at first been hard before he had seen that it was her, with them now being lit up. She had given him a small smile before sitting down in the chair across from his, noting that there was a chess board on the table in the middle, with pieces moved to various places. He made no move to talk, seeming almost hesitant that she was really here, so she made the first move.

"Hello Slaine. How have you been?" She hoped that her voice didn't waver, noting that he seemed almost suspicious at first.

"I'm fine... are you really…?" She nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay by the fact of how much her friend had changed.

It's not like she needed some special permission to come see him since she was the Empress of Vers now, it's just that it had just been too painful, it still was but it was something that had to be done. He seemed to doubt that she would come and see him after all that had happened.

"Did you really ask him to spare me?" Slaine's voice came out almost as a whisper, as if wondering what Inaho said was true. She nodded again before speaking,

"Yes after all you are still my friend." She knew that her voice had broken when she said that but she couldn't help it. Maybe taking little steps would help him come back.

_You'll always be my friend, no matter what you do._

His eyes brightened for a moment, with him giving a brief smile, before they darkened again.

"But just as a friend?" His question surprised her with the amount of venom that was laced through it. She winced, not quite sure what she thought about Slaine.

_Do I like him more than just a friend? _She thought although she had never actually thought about them being together.

_It wasn't on my mind back then, the one thing that I always thought about was Earth and my peace mission._

She almost sighed, wishing that things were the way they were back then, they were so much simpler.

"I don't know Slaine…" She winced when he did, before continuing. "I think that given time we could have…" She stopped suddenly as she felt lips on her own. Not quite sure how to react, she just sat there frozen, briefly noting that the chess board had gotten in such a disarray that a new game would need to be started.

She did however start when she heard a door opening and her being pulled behind someone, Klancain. Slaine had also been knocked away, with Klancain moving towards him. She felt tears once again gather in her eyes, knowing that she couldn't allow Slaine to get hurt.

"Wait Klancain! It's alright!" She knew how much of a betrayal her words would sound to him. She flinched as he turned around with anger in his eyes, that soon melted to confusion and a brief amount of understanding.

"I'll… talk to him…" She stated uncertainly, knowing that with Klancain here, she wouldn't be able to reach the real Slaine. He nodded briefly after looking back between the two before going behind the door, with her knowing that he would be watching incase anything else happened.

She carefully walked over to Slaine and helped him up, noting the slight blush on his cheeks before one rose on her own. Carefully giving him time to get on his own feet, she went and fixed the chairs so that they could sit, before she helped him back over to his own.

"Slaine…" She started, not completely sure of her feelings right now. "You know that we can't do that, right?" She looked away once his eyes flashed from hope, to anger, and then finally defeat.

She waited a few minutes before looking up. Slaine was just staring at her in confusion for a few moments, before she realized that her cheeks were still flushed. She quickly fumbled around for the book that she had brought with her. Handing it over to him, she quickly started an explanation.

"You remember how much fun we had looking at the plants and animals of Earth? We can do that again if you want?" She saw excitement light in his eyes before he looked back up at her, now knowing one of the reasons why she had come. He nodded, careful to keep his emotions at bay, knowing that Klancain was only just a few feet away.

She smiled, happy to see a bit of her friend return, before standing up and turning to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days then. You can choose which animal or plant you want to start with."

As she turned to open the door and leave, he stopped her by touching her on the arm. She turned back towards him, confused by what she saw. There was a triumphant look in his eyes and he looked happy for once.

"Did… did you like it?" She noticed a small blush once again on his face before she figured out what he was talking about. She felt a blush make its way onto her face and before she could stop herself, she nodded, slipping out the door and making her way to where the guards were waiting. Klancain had already left a few second before to start the car.

Touching a hand to her lips, she briefly wondered if she and Slaine could have been happy had none of this war happened, had she never met Inaho.

* * *

**So for all of you fans of SlaineXAsseylum, this is for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought and if you would like this to be multi-chapter. I haven't quite decided yet so it's up in the air.**


End file.
